Amantes
by Luxray1509
Summary: ¿Qué significa ser amante? ¿Cómo te sentirías?
1. El inicio

Editado

Hola de nuevo!

Esta historia participa de la Ronda de Retos: ¡Cardcaptor Family! del foro "¡Libérate!" de SCC

Espero que les guste el escrito. Me costó bastante porque no sabía sobre que eje llevar la historia, tampoco sabía como comenzar y que explayar.

Pero una vez que eso se solucionó, vino la segunda parte que me frenó muchas veces. Mi compu anda muy mal, el cable del cargador no funciona bien y si se mueve un pelin se apaga. La gata que estoy cuidando en estos momentos no me ayudó en nada a que eso no sucediera. Pero al fin aquí esta!

Espero que les guste. Como siempre cualquier crítica que quieran darme será más que bienvenida.

Saludos!

Palabras: 1993

(Como el año que nací)

Amantes

Estaba despertando aún sin abrir sus ojos, sintiendo como una mano le acariciaba el cabello con suavidad. Sonrió al saber quién era que disfrutaba de ese contacto y abrió sus ojos para encontrarse con otros de color ámbar que se encontraban perdidos en sus pensamientos mirando a la nada, volviendo su movimiento algo mecánico. Como si estuviera sopesando alguna idea que lo atormentaba en ese momento.

Decidió sacarlo de ese lugar en su mente, comenzando a acariciarlo y notando como su piel se erizaba a su paso, mientras que al mismo tiempo su cuerpo despertaba una sensación de insatisfacción de tenerlo a su lado. Lo necesitaba con ella, y así se lo hizo saber.

-Syaoran- Fue lo único que salió de su boca al momento en que ambos alcanzaban la cumbre del clímax. Siempre les gustaba quedarse unidos por un buen rato, aunque el deseo sexual no volviera, aunque a veces sí, sintiendo como su miembro volvía a tomar forma dentro de ella. Era una de las sensaciones más placenteras.

Se miraban a los ojos sin decir una palabra, dejando que sus cuerpos bajen las revoluciones que tal acto les daba.

Pero instantáneamente la castaña comenzó a recordar que hoy era el último día que estarían juntos. Todos los meses Syaoran venía a Tomoeda a pasar 3 días con ella. Sabía que sus obligaciones y responsabilidades se encontraban en Hong Kong, y también se encontraban en ese lugar la familia de quien la acompañaba.

Si, Syaoran Li, heredero y ahora líder de Corporaciones Li a sus 30 años tenía una esposa y una hija esperándolo en Hong Kong. Una vida totalmente distopica a la que llevaba por 3 días cada que iba a la pequeña ciudad. Y eso le pesaba, le pesaba en el alma, que aunque sintieran un profundo amor entre ambos, él tenía una vida y una familia a la cual responder.

Sabía que no la amaba, sabía que amaba a su hija, sabía que su trabajo era su vida, sabía que la amaba a ella. Pero era inevitable el sentimiento de inseguridad que crecía en su interior cada último día que estaba con ella. Trataba de ser fuerte, de verdad que lo hacía. No quería pasarse llorando las últimas horas que se encontraba con él. Pero era inevitable, casi como una ceremonia.

Sus ojos destilaban tristeza, y las lágrimas caían a los costados de su rostro. La situación no era la que deseaba. Ni en sus más remotos sueños hubiera pensado que terminaría enamorada de un hombre casado, con una hija.

-Sakura, por favor no llores- Como un golpe volvió a la realidad para centrarse en el rostro que ocupaba toda su visión. La miraba preocupado, lastimado, culpable. Tantas emociones se reflejaban en sus ojos. La absorbía en su mundo interno, que aunque le diera paz, la atormentaba al mismo tiempo. Se encontraba a ella misma cayendo en un abismo que le producía placer y amor, pero al mismo tiempo terror, pánico, de que algún día llegaría el golpe final, el día en que ese ser amado decidiera dejar de jugar a los amantes, y decidiera seguir con su vida junto a su familia.

-Lo lamento- Alcanzó a decir con voz lastimera y entrecortada antes de empujarlo suavemente para que le diera su espacio. Pues cuando recordaba que todo no es más que una ilusión, el contacto se le hacía insoportable, quemaba, le causaba asco y repulsión, no por él, sino por ella. Pero bueno, también por él, por arrastrarla a esos sentimientos de agonía, de placer, de amor, de falsa y de ser un pequeño escalón que subía y bajaba siempre que él quería, como una muñeca a la cual olvidan por un mes, y al siguiente por 3 días era el juguete preferido. Porque así se sentía, usada.

-Sakura…-La voz de él era gruesa, sensible y autoritaria.

Desde que lo conoció en una junta de negocios de su empresa con Corporaciones Li para poder empezar a expandirse en el territorio japonés, la voz de él la atrajo desde el primer instante. Primero fue su presencia, su exquisito vestir, su rostro serio que casi no reflejaba ninguna emoción, sus ojos ámbar que la hipnotizaron desde el segundo en el que sus miradas se encontraron. Luego su voz, esa voz gruesa que le causó un escalofrió en toda la columna vertebral, sus bajos instintos despertaron sin aviso haciéndola sentir incomoda y deseosa. Al fin y al cabo, de santa no tenía mucho. Y por ultimo sus caricias, sus besos, su piel, su aroma, y todo lo que lo comprendía a él la embriagaron de formas que no supo relacionar con nada. Como el primer beso, luego de que las reuniones dieran fruto, salieron a festejar. De alguna forma, ebrios y felices tuvieron el primer contacto físico que no quedó solo en ese beso. Eso sí que no. Estaba ebria, en todos los sentidos, su cerebro no funcionaba acorde a la moral, su cuerpo pedía a gritos, que no pudo callar luego de probar el manjar que su sabor emitía en su boca, dulce, amargo por el alcohol, deseoso, húmedo y caliente. Fue una explosión de emociones y sensaciones estar con él la primera vez. Y valla que lo seguía siendo, cada día que volvía a sus brazos, el cuerpo podía más que la razón. Y todo este inicio había sido hace 3 años atrás.

-Estoy bien, solo… dame un respiro- Dijo tratando de centrarse y de no perecer ante la inaudita agonía que le provocaba. Como la agonía que sintió el día que se sincero con ella, mencionándole a su hija y su esposa. Ese día, calló por el precipicio en el que se encontraba cayendo desde hace 3 años. Tres benditos años, padeciendo todo ese torbellino de emociones que la dejaban completamente agotada. Podía sentir claramente como del amor, pasaba al odio, luego al placer, luego al asco, y así seguía en su círculo vicioso. A veces terminaba tan agotada que no podía conseguir concentrarse en su trabajo. Y lo único que la relajaba era el deporte.

-Háblame, por favor, no te lo guardes. No quiero que sufras sola.- Le dijo, y era todo lo que faltaba para hacerla explotar. Casi nunca se quejaba, trataba de calmarse y luego hablar desde un lugar más razonable que no fuera desde el dolor.

-¿No quieres que sufra sola?- Se dio media vuelta encarando el ser dueño de todo lo que sentía.

-Por favor Syaoran, sabes perfectamente que lo hago, lo hago cada uno de los benditos días desde hace 3 años. ¡3 MALDITOS AÑOS!- Grito a viva voz cuando su interior explotó, y solo observo el rostro de él que abría los ojos con sorpresa, ella nunca le había gritado, ni hecho alusión a lo que de verdad sentía. –No sabes lo que es vivir en la sombra, de llorar por cada rincón cuando recuerdo que tienes que volver con tu familia. Que tengo que esperar un mes para volver a verte. Que mis emociones me pasan factura bajando mi desempeño laboral. Que no puedo… dejar de sentirme usada… sucia- Dijo a lo ultimo casi siseando por el asco y rencor que le generaba toda la situación. –Y no es solo tu culpa, la culpa también es mía, ¡LO ADMITO!, yo soy la tonta que sigue esperándote, yo soy la loca amante de uno de los empresarios más importantes de Asia, yo soy la imbécil… la que se enamoró de alguien que ya tiene su vida formada.-Su voz subía y bajaba en volumen tratando de exponer todas sus emociones.

-Sakura, por supuesto que lo sé. Yo también me siento culpable de todo lo que te genero. Sé que te amo, que eres la mujer que quisiera tener a mi lado. Que estés en mi vida no solo un par de días al mes, me gustaría que estuvieras cada una de esas mañanas conmigo por el resto de mi vida. He tratado de encontrar la solución. ¡Maldición! Te juro que lo intento, pero el consejo no me da alternativas, ni siquiera una breve esperanza de que pueda tratar de divorciarme sin armar un escándalo mundial. Además también está mi hija. No sé cómo encontrar el punto medio entre Yuuko y su madre en el caso milagroso de que pudiera divorciarme.- Vio como Syaoran se levantaba ofuscado de la cama, dando vueltas por el cuarto mientras se tomaba el cabello. A veces se lo revolvía, otras se tironeaba como tratando de sacar ideas en su mente.

Como un golpe en el pecho que la dejó sin aire por un momento sabía que la relación entre ellos no se podía concretar. Llevó sus manos al pecho como tratando de frenar el intenso dolor de su corazón que la ahogaba mientras las lagrimas fluían con más entusiasmo por su rostro.

-Creo que soporte bastante- Dijo casi en susurro, más para ella misma que para él. Pero la había escuchado. En el instante en que sus ojos se cruzaron una vez más su pecho empezó a doler aún más. ¿Cómo era posible cargar con tanto dolor y aún estar viva? –Yo…-dijo suavemente tratando de encontrar el valor en lo que estaba por decir. Le dolía, su pecho palpitaba fuertemente ante las palabras que estaba a punto de emitir. Su cuerpo vibraba por el vacio en el que se encontraba, su garganta se cerró, su cerebro pulsaba doliente en su cráneo en una lucha de sus neuronas tratando de encontrar sentido. El amor o el desasosiego que vendría. Volvió a centrarse en el rostro de Syaoran que lo miraba expectante a sus palabras. Abrió sus ojos con sorpresa como adivinando lo que estaba por decir, pero que la anatomía de ella se negaba.

-Por favor Sakura- Se acercó rápidamente a su lado tomando una de sus manos besándola por clemencia. Sí, pedía clemencia, mientras sus ojos comenzaban a picar. –Por favor… no lo digas, encontraré la forma. Por favor- Decía sintiendo como su pecho se estrujaba cual trapo de piso ante las palabras no pronunciadas, pero que se podían respirar. Sus lágrimas comenzaron a descender lentamente. Como si el poco orgullo que le quedaba como hombre, como Li, como persona, las frenaran. Estaba implorando, se había puesto de rodillas ante ella pidiendo que no lo dejara. Que no terminara, no quería que terminara. Para él apenas y habían comenzado. No podía dejarle el sabor amargo de ser un objeto. –Te amo, por favor- Se escuchó decir con voz extraña.

-Syaoran… No podemos seguir así, no hay forma de que continuemos con esto. Estoy cansada. También te amo, no hay dudas de eso. Pero ¿De qué vale amarte si cada vez que te vas termino sintiéndome la peor basura del planeta? ¿De qué vale amarnos, si no podemos estar juntos?- En un uso de razón pudo emitir las palabras que tanto le costaban. –Quiero… Quiero que terminemos con esto.- Le dijo cerrando los ojos. Se sentía morir de dolor, se sentía asfixiada, afligida, débil, vulnerable. De pronto el calor que transmitía las manos de él se esfumó y escucho unos ruidos. Abrió los ojos para encontrarse al castaño vistiéndose rápidamente mientras trataba de limpiar las lágrimas que caían sin cesar en sus ojos. Estaba eufórico, también se sentía asfixiado de los sentimientos que lo abrumaban. Trataba de irse lo más rápido posible tratando de no escuchar los sollozos que la castaña emitía.

Cuando terminó la vio en la cama, tan frágil, hermosa, aún con sus ojos rojos e hinchados. Su mano cubría su boca y lo miraba con los ojos abiertos.

-La próxima vez que nos veamos… Va a ser para pedirte matrimonio. Voy a volver. Te lo juro por mi vida, por mi orgullo, por mi apellido... Por mi hija- Le dijo enojado y tratando de calmarse. Iba a encontrar la solución, así le resultara quedar en la calle. –Te amo Sakura Kinomoto- y cerró la puerta.

-Te amo Xiao Lang Li- soltó la castaña al aire.


	2. continuación

Los personajes de SCC pertenecen a CLAMP.

La historia y el mundo donde se desenvuelven es parte de mi mente.

El tiempo había pasado, los días le siguieron a los anteriores, las noches en vela fueron desapareciendo mientras el reloj seguía avanzando.

Pero la agonía insistía en seguir instalada en su corazón.

Un año había pasado desde la última vez que había visto y hablado con Syaoran, ese hombre majestuoso con quien había tenido el placer de experimentar tantas emociones. Amor, odio, rencor, placer… Si se concentraba un poco podía experimentar en su piel el recuerdo de su tacto, su aliento colisionando sobre ella. Pero dolía.

Desde el portazo que dio aquella mañana no supo más sobre él. Su empresa seguía conectada con Corporaciones Li, pero las reuniones se llevaban a cabo con el vicepresidente de ellos. No hubo llamada, ni mensaje, ni señal de humo. Nada, absolutamente nada. Su contacto apareció con la imagen preestablecida de las aplicaciones en las redes por donde tenían contacto. Clara señal de que la había bloqueado de todos los lugares, solo horas después de retirarse.

Simplemente se desvaneció entre sus dedos, así como había llegado a su vida, se fue.

No le sorprendía, ella era quien había dado el ultimátum y sabía que iba a doler separarse de él. Pero el corte drástico que vino después, no cabía en su imaginación.

Fue tanto el dolor que la depresión enseguida se apoderó de ella, de todo su ser, como el amor que le profesaba, se adueñó de su mente, donde no podía concentrarse en nada, lo único que hacía era recrearse los momentos vividos con él. Se apoderó de su corazón, donde cada latir dolía, era una punzada permanente y sentía un vacío rodearle. Su cuerpo inquieto se convirtió en uno sedentario, sin energía, casi sin vida. Se odió a sí misma, no podía expresarlo con otras palabras, de verdad se odiaba. Odiaba ser ingrata, ser utilizada, se odiaba por haberlo amado con tanta intensidad, como jamás amó a alguien.

Su bello rostro se llenó de ojeras en pocos días, su piel se volvió pálida y sus facciones antes irresistibles se volvieron huesudas, sus labios antes carnosos e incitadores se resecaron, resquebrajaron, ya no eran atractivos. En un par de meses su aspecto cambió por completo, el brillo que habitaba en sus ojos, llenos de esperanza, de energía y magia se apagaron, ahora se encontraban vacios de vida.

Su mejor amiga y prima, a quien veía cada cierto tiempo se sorprendió de encontrarla de forma demacrada. Ella había rehuido a verla por un tiempo, y supo que necesitaba un espacio para colocar todo en su lugar, respetándolo aceptaba los "No" que ella le daba. Pero cuando ya no pudo soportar estar lejos de ella por tanto tiempo, pues los trabajos no dejaban lapsos para encontrarse, fue hasta su casa para encontrarse con esa imagen.

Ella lloró, su amiga lloró, se sintió morir. La persona más preciada para ella se había ido a algún lugar dejando un esqueleto sin vida que solo lloraba, no hacía otra cosa.

Sin poder reponerse de verla en ese estado, la tomó y la llevó al hospital.

Deshidratación, desnutrición, depresión, fueron los resultados médicos. Inmediatamente fue derivada a un psicólogo y psiquiatra, quedando internada por un mes. Tomoyo, su amiga, tomó las riendas de todo, organizando la compañía de ella, dejando a cargo al vicepresidente, dando el anuncio a todos los empleados. Sakura no volvería por un tiempo.

En el mes de estar hospitalizada y medicada, algo de lo que era pudo volver a habitar su cuerpo. Las primeras semanas solo estaba conectada a un suero, luego pudo comer, cuando los antidepresivos comenzaron a hacer efecto, comenzó a hacer ejercicio paulatinamente, y volvió a dormir por las noches gracias a las pastillas para dormir.

Luego de dejar el hospital, las visitas a la psicóloga eran dos veces por semana, y las visitas al psiquiatra cada 15 días. Regulando su medicación que consistía en antidepresivos y las milagrosas pastillas para dormir.

Tomoyo se mudó con ella por tiempo indeterminado, pues al tener más independencia laboral por ser diseñadora no tuvo muchos problemas. La acompañó en cada paso, podía verla renacer, o al menos ver un rastro de lo que alguna vez fue.

La vida de la castaña había dado un giro de 180 grados, cuando su mente comenzó a funcionar de manera normal pudo notar lo que había hecho, como se había abandonado al dolor.

Hoy, un año después estaba retomando su cargo presidencial en su empresa, poco a poco todo estaba volviendo a su lugar. Seguía medicada, pero las visitas a la psicóloga y al psiquiatra eran cada vez más distanciadas. La única evidencia que ella tenía para saber que algo estaba haciendo bien.

En realidad todo le parecía ajeno, se sentía como un fantasma vagando en el mundo terrenal, no se sentía anclada a la tierra, sus emociones ya no le pertenecían gracias a los antidepresivos, sus horas de sueño estaban contadas, sus horas de ejercicio eran controladas por el personal médico, la dieta era controlada por Tomoyo. Ya no se sentía dueña de sí misma. Por eso había insistido en volver a su empresa, quería saber si tuvieron nuevos desarrollos, si habían avanzado, si las personas que estuvieron a cargo supieron manejarla con sus ideales.

Se sintió agradecida luego de leer los informes, pero los empleados notaron el cambio apenas atravesó las puertas de entrada, no era la misma jefa.

A pesar de seguir siendo alguien amable y comprensiva, una persona alegre que se preocupaba por todos y también por ella misma no era la misma persona. Ahora aún con sus sonrisas la jefa era alguien estoica, alguien con quien ya no podían permitirse errores, alguien que se encerraba en su oficina y que no debía ser molestada.

Por supuesto los empleados empezaron a juzgarla, pues padecer depresión a los 30 años no era normal en Japón, muchos comenzaron a presentar su carta de renuncia y ella las aceptaba sin chistar.

-De acuerdo, puedes retirarte- eran las palabras que salían de su boca, nada de reconciliaciones, explicaciones, ni sonrisa. Nada.

Avanzando con su tratamiento podía tomar el cargo total de su empresa nuevamente, paulatinamente su dieta fue tomando el color que a ella le gustaba o al menos lo que antes le gustaba. Pero todo le sabía sin neutro.

Antes prefería las hamburguesas, las pastas con salsa de soja suave, el arroz como acompañante de todo, ahora necesitaba sabores fuertes. No sabía si se debía a los antidepresivos o a su cuerpo, pero apenas disfrutaba de la comida.

Las rutinas en el gimnasio también comenzaron a elevar su intensidad.

-Necesito esforzarme más- Fue lo que le dijo a su entrenador.

-Necesito sentirme viva- Fue lo que le dijo a la psicóloga y al psiquiatra cuando le preguntaron por qué quería cambiar su rutina.

En una de las interminables sesiones con su psicóloga, ella le recomendó comenzar a asistir a algún templo, algo que la conectara con su ser interior y que desde allí pudiera volver a experimentar emociones.

-Las respuestas siempre están en uno mismo- le había dicho. Y esa frase la impulsaba a seguir.

Al siguiente año, luego de seguir en el duelo de su relación con Syaoran, consiguió entrar de ayudante en el templo Tsukimine, comenzó a orar, comenzó a llenarse de ella misma.

Tuvo que aprender a lidiar con sus ataques de nervios sumando otra medicación a su lista: Tranquinal. Un medicamento que actuaba en pocos minutos y lograba dejarla en un estado "zen" obligado. Un medicamento solo para uso de emergencia.

Los ataques comenzaron a desatarse luego de saber que tenía que reunirse con Corporaciones Li.

Su cerebro y su corazón explotaron, su cuerpo comenzaba a sudar frio, casi no podía pensar con claridad. El antidepresivo no era suficiente.

Nuevamente las visitas a la psicóloga reanudaron su secuencia de dos veces por semana. La sacaba de quicio. No quería estar dependiendo tanto de los médicos, pero Tomoyo estuvo para sostenerla, ayudarla, apoyarla, incitarla a seguir los tratamientos.

No fue fácil, para nada.

De la misma forma que su empresa seguía a la cabeza del vicepresidente en forma pública, Corporaciones Li se manejaba. Las cabezas de ambas empresas ahora dependían de otras personas.

Pensó muchas veces en venderla y seguir con su vida, pero la gran pregunta surgía.

-Bueno, si quieres dejar la empresa, entonces ¿Qué quieres hacer?- Le preguntaba la psicóloga.

Pero ella no tenía la respuesta a la gran pregunta, la idea surgía de lo inútil que se sentía sin poder tomar el mando total.

Porque se sentía de esa forma, muchas noches mirando el techo de su habitación se preguntaba -¿Qué quiero hacer de mi vida?- y ninguna respuesta milagrosa venía a su mente.

Esas mismas noches, pensando, evaluando solía recordarse a sí misma.

-¿Cuándo fue que mi sonrisa se borró?- aún extrañándose a sí misma no lloraba, en realidad era gracias a los antidepresivos que ya no se desbordaba con esos sentimientos. Pero no por eso dejaba de sentirlos.

Con el tiempo comenzó a escribir sus sentimientos, las cosas que le pasaban por la cabeza, sus ideas, alguna canción que le gustara. Todo pasaba a ser parte de un cuaderno que guardaba con recelo de todos, incluida Tomoyo.

"Y pronto dejaron de gustarme los días grises, porque gris está mi alma, y como una foto en blanco y negro recuerdo mi sonrisa y el calor de sus abrazos. Recuerdo el sentimiento de felicidad, de que todo lo podía, recuerdo tu rostro muy lejano, sin sonrisa ni mirada, sin la textura de tu piel, sin el sonido de tu voz, sin el aroma de tu ser, solo tu boca moviéndose. Recuerdos, recuerdos y más recuerdos.

Prefiero los días soleados, donde aparece esa pizca de esperanza que hace que mis ojos brillen por un instante. Siento como si caminara por una cuerda floja. Solo trato de estar bien…"

Fue uno de los muchos escritos que guardó.

Poco a poco fue tomando una rutina en donde se sentía satisfecha: trabajo, casa, escribir, escuchar música, visitas a la psicóloga y al psiquiatra, medicaciones, rutinas en el gimnasio y visitas al templo.

Aunque dijera que se sentía satisfecha no se encontraba de esa forma, era una simple apariencia, aunque poco a poco fue dejando los medicamentos seguía dependiendo del antidepresivo.

Cuatro años pasaron entonces.

Se miraba a sí misma en el espejo, estaba arreglándose para asistir a una ópera junto a Tomoyo, quien hace un año no vivía con ella, pero se había mudado a cambio a su barrio para mantenerla vigilada en caso de urgencia.

-Como pasan los años- hablaba al espejo, miraba en sus ojos cómo estos habían recobrado algo de vida, no como antes, pero al menos ya habitaba su cuerpo una vez más.

Finalmente decidió no vender la empresa, después de muchas conversaciones con su psicóloga y Tomoyo, eligió mantenerla hasta que la respuesta a su pregunta llegase.

No era la misma persona, por supuesto que no, pero ahora podía mirarse al espejo y reconocerse, muchas veces recordaba las emociones que la embargaban y hoy podía darse el lujo de dejarlas fluir en su ser para dejarlas ir.

Aún recordaba a Syaoran, pero a medida que el tiempo pasaba su recuerdo se hacía más lejano, después de todo posiblemente nunca se volverían a encontrar.

La ópera no era su estilo, pero la disfrutaba de igual manera, sobre todo porque Tomoyo le enseñó cómo. Alucinaba con las voces que no tenían micrófono y sus pensamientos vagaban encontrando la forma y sentimientos que los protagonistas debían tener para poder expresar con sus cuerpos y sus voces al público. Ciertamente un mundo inimaginable para ella.

Aunque en algún momento de niña quiso ser cantante y alegrar a la gente con su voz, no tenía la chispa que se necesitaba.

No se dio por vencida en ese entonces, simplemente aceptó que hay gente para todo. Gente que se desenvuelve en distintos ámbitos por dones o por la gran cantidad de esfuerzo que colocaron en lo que quisieran abocarse. Personas, personas y más personas.

Gracias a su arduo trabajo recuperándose psicológicamente, ahora podía acompañar a Tomoyo a estos eventos, o a otros lugares, con el fin de estar conectada a otras personas.

Pero era lo mismo que la comida hace algún tiempo, desabrido, no ganaba nada, pero tampoco lo perdía.

Sabía que tenía que buscar ese "algo" que la hiciera sentir viva una vez más.

Al salir de la ópera con una sonrisa en su rostro fueron a cenar a un restaurant cercano.

Justamente se encontraban allí hablando tranquilamente con una copa de vino en mano cuando mirando por la ventana una jovencita de unos 10 años corría desesperada con lágrimas en su rostro.

Chocó con algunas personas pero no se detuvo, simplemente siguió corriendo.

Su mundo se paralizó por escasos segundos.

Eran sus ojos, los reconocería en cualquier lugar.

Sus piernas perdieron toda la fuerza y daba gracias a estar sentada, de lo contrario caería de bruces, comenzó a temblar frío, se sentía en el limbo una vez más.

Desesperada comenzó a buscar su pastilla dentro de su bolso, nunca las olvidaba en caso de un ataque de ansiedad o pánico.

Sus manos temblaban y sus ojos no podían enfocar nada, solo se guiaba por el tacto.

¿Cuántas probabilidades había de que fuera ella? ¿De que fuera su hija?

Continuará…

Hola a todos! Muchísimas gracias por todos sus comentarios. Realmente los aprecio muchísimo, y es gracias a ustedes que me animé a continuar esta historia.

Quería hacerlo mucho tiempo antes, pero por cuestiones de la vida todo resultó de esta manera.

Comentando de lleno sobre la historia, sé que no es algo normal leer algo así. Pero me alegra que les guste la forma en que escribo. Sinceramente no es sencillo ponerse en la piel de ellos y esta aura negra (O por lo menos así lo veo yo) es un poco difícil de manejar.

No sé qué clase de desenlace tendrá la historia pero ya puedo darme una idea que espero que les guste.

En esta ocasión quise poner en palabras lo que fue pasando con Sakura a través del tiempo, no quise centrarme en expresar cada cosa que pasaba porque la encontré aburrida y a mí me encanta el drama. Es muy difícil para mí escribir otras cosas.

En fin, espero que les guste y que la continuación sea de su agrado. No creo que sea algo muy largo hasta llegar al final, pero espero mantenerlos en vilo hasta ese momento, no solo con la espera (PERDÓN, no es mi intención) sino con la historia en sí.

Muchisimas gracias a todos los que comentaron, a quienes esperaron por un desenlace.

PD: por cierto, estoy publicando un FF nuevo. Un Crossover de Sakura CardCaptor y Katekyo Hitman Reborn.

Que aunque muchos no conozcan el segundo anime (o manga) voy a tratar de compenetrar a las personas en los dos mundos. Así que no es completamente necesario que conozcan los anime.

Saludos!


End file.
